La AliAnzA
by Debbie-BP
Summary: Jimmy y April se comunican y Jimmy le cuenta a ella que las cosas entre el y Cindy estan tomando buen camino...Entonces, April decide armar una nueva liga de villanos, pero para destrozar a Cindy! Hay mucho JimmyCindy!
1. Chapter 1

**LA NUEVA ALIANZA**

Capitulo 1: Una vieja amistad 

Habían pasado meses y meses desde aquel episodio en que Jimmy y sus amigos jugaron un torneo cuyo premio era, además de una preciosa nave, salvar a la Tierra de una destrucción parcial casi segura. Todo había tomado su curso: era que nada había cambiado desde aquel momento; Carl seguía amando las llamas, Libby seguía comprándose discmans y mp3s, Sheen seguía viendo las nuevas temporadas de Ultralord y Jimmy y Cindy, bueno, se seguían peleando como lo habían hecho desde que se conocieron. Todo eso, hasta que un día un mensaje en forma de Roca arribó a Retroville, más precisamente a la dulcería. Neutron y sus amigos se encontraban allí, gozando de un helado de chocolate con granizos de chocolate, y baño de chocolate, en fin, un helado de chocolate.

" Escuchaste eso Jimmy?" – Preguntó una asustada Libby-

" Oh no! Creo que fue un monstruo aterrorizante que llegó a Retroville para devorarnos a todos"

" Tranquilo Carl, es una roca"

Jimmy no se preocupaba en nada; eso era tan solo una roca inofensiva, la misma que antes habían develado...

" Un momento, sabelotodo , no es esa la roca que nos llevó a ese torneo?"

Cindy tenía razón. Jimmy se acercó y por el visor del mensaje, pudo ver la cara de April, la alienígena participante de aquel torneo.

" Hola Jimmy! Espero no interrumpir nada. Solo quería hablar con vos, ya que hace tanto que no nos contactamos"

A Cindy ya se lo notaba aquel gesto de irritabilidad al sentir la voz de aquella extraterrestre que había besado a Jimmy. Eso era lo que primero se le pasó por la cabeza. Le había quedado ese envenenador recuerdo de cuando se dieron un supuesto " beso de alianza".

" Quiero hablar con vos, a solas"

Esto preocupó más a Cindy especialmente. Jimmy decidió irse a su laboratorio para hablar secretamente con April... Y los demás se quedaron a tranquilizar a Cinthia que refunfuñaba con odio razonable ...

" Quien se cree esa alienígena para hablar en secreto"

_FIN DEL PRIMERO CAPITULO:_ este es solo el _primer capitulo, prometo que el segundo tendrá más acción ( y más romance). Dejen sus reviews. Besos_


	2. Liga de VillanAs

**LA NUEVA ALIANZA**

Capitulo 1: Todo por allá 

" Bueno, Jimmy, como va todo?"

" Bien, es decir, como siempre"

Aquella conversación se encontraba muy cortada. Jimmy, que ya estaba en su laboratorio, muy bien no comprendía porque era que April quería hablar a solas.

" ¿Como siempre? ¿Estas seguro? Me refiero a que si se llevan mejor tu y Cindy.."

" Eh...mmm... si, ni excelente, ni pésimo. Pero creo que estamos más maduros, quizá y por eso no peleamos como antes... nuestras peleas no son tanto para ver quien es el mas inteligente, aunque si bien ella sigue con las mismas escenas que antes"

" Qué sugieres? Que Cindy y vos están revelando sus sentimientos?"

" No... no! Quien dijo eso? Perdón April, pero..."

" Ya lo sé. Ella te gusta. Te piensas que no me di cuenta?"

" No, estas equivo..."

" No, Jimmy, no. Nosotros somos amigos y me debes contar tus secretos porque debes confiar en mí. Es algo obvio que te gusta esa humana. No hace falta ser una para darme cuenta de ello"

" A quién quiero engañar... April, tienes razón , pero no le digas nada a nadie"

" Quedate tranquilo, no se lo diré. Supongo que esta conversación ha llegado a su fin"

" Espera un momento, ¿te sientes bien? No te molestó lo que te dije sobre Cindy, ¿no?"

" No, para nada Neutron"

Fin de la conversación. April estaba con mucho rencor hacia tal niña rubia. Lo sabía, algo estaba claro; Jimmy y Cindy se gustaban el uno a otro, pero aún así April tenía muchas ganas de hacer desaparecer a Cindy por ser la culpable de su desgracia.

" Si no fuese por mi, Cindy no se hubiese amigado con Jimmy, cuando ocurrió lo de la liga de bandidos"

En ese instante, a April se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea, gracias al desagradable recuerdo que le había generado aquella situación; se dijo que juntaría a todas las rivales, enemigas y personas que odiaran a Cindy para confrontar una liga contra ella, tratando de destruirla.

" Muchos son los que odian a Cindy, seremos capaces de destruirla y hacer que pague por lo que nos debe.

Ya verás Cinthia Aurora Vortex, ya verás!"

_FIN DEL Segundo CAPITULO:_ _Bueno, una liga de bandidos en contra de Cindy no va a dar buenas consecuencias...mucho menos para Jimmy! Esperen el próximo capítulo, ya sé que este ha sido muy aburrido, pero prometo que falta poco para que comience la acción!_

_Notas de la autora: Vieron que Sheen en lugar de pronunciar la "r" pronuncia una "d"?. Bueno, como a mi me parece medio confuso cambiar en los diálogos de Sheen la "r" por la "d", no me culpen, si?_

_Espero sus reviews. Besos!_


End file.
